The present invention relates to knockout punches and, more particularly, to powered knockout drivers.
Knockout drivers are generally used in combination with a punch and die set to form apertures within sheet material, such as sheet steel and the like. The punching process is accomplished by providing a large force between the die and punch, causing the punch to pierce the sheet material and form the desired aperture. The force can be produced in a number of ways, such as manually, hydraulically, and the like. Typically, manual embodiments are limited by the size of hole they can create while most hydraulic powered systems can be bulky.